Stay, Stay, Stay!
by KatziusTheSonOfBast
Summary: A sequel to "We're never ever getting back together, Finn". Marceline have been locked up herself for a week after her broke up with Finn, and Ice King helped her to understand him. Mind to Read and Review? FinnCeline


**Hello, Readers! Greetings from me, Katzius, who at last write this FF after so many disagrees about my last AT fic. So, I make the solution from the FinnCeline break-up I made before. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer : Pendleton Ward totally owned all on this fic. And Taylor Swift owned the song. The song is 'Stay Stay Stay'.**

**Oh, I almost forgot, for those who didn't understand Songfic like Mido-N, try to read it while hear the following song. **

**WARNING : Lyrics may change from the original one, and a few wrong grammars and pronounciation.**

It's been a week since Marcy and Finn's broke up. Marcy is totally upset, and locked herself in her house and don't want to see anyone, until one day someone knocking her door….

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Who's that?!" She hisses.

"Marceline, it's me, Simon! Open the door! I've made another song lyrics!" an old man voice speaking.

Marcy opened the door with such a nonchalant. "Okay, come in," she said.

Ice King flew in and asked her. "Your face is look just like when you lost your fries. What's up?"

"I just broke up with Finn," She said.

"Well, looks like I've made the right lyrics, then!" said Simon. "Here, read it," Simon gave the Vampire Queen the notes. "I made that for my flashback with Betty, but looks like it's just perfect for you and Finn's situation right now. Maybe you'll just have to change the lyrics a little bit,"

Marcy read the notes for a while, and smiled.

"Ok, let's try it," She said. "You played the drum, and I'll play my axe guitar and sing. I'll get the tape recorders ready,"

-8 minutes later-

"Ok, I'm ready," said Simon. "Go, Marceline!"

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my stuff across the room, at you  
I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed_

Marceline smiled when she remembered she threw all of her stuff including her axe guitar at Finn when they broke up*****. And she remembered how Finn run away with Jake in panic and dodging all the stuff she threw.

_***however, I didn't put this on my previous FF. LOL***_

_This morning I said we should talk about it  
Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved  
That's when you came in wearing a blue shirt  
And said,"Marcy, let's talk,"  
And I said..._

Marcy realizes she never allowed Finn to discuss about their problem, ande now she just feel sorry. Why she didn't gave him a chance to discuss it?

"_Stay stay stay, I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay_

But now, she just want Finn to be stay here, if she wasn't so hard to him. In her heart, she is forgive him, but her brain just acting like crazy.

_Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me  
But you carry my groceries and now i'm always laughing  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to_

She remembered when she was single, she must take care all problems alone, until that boy showed up and made her life better. He is the thing that perfected her life. She totally have to bring him back.

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

_You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams  
I just like hanging out with you all the time  
All those times that you didn't leave it's been occuring to me, I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life_

Marcy giggles a little when she remembered when Finn brought her a rubber spider just for joke, but spider is her biggest fear. She jumps to the sofa and colliding with Jake, who is watching TV while eating ice cream pizza._  
_

_Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time  
No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad  
So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay  
_

_Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay…_

"Well, Marceline?" Ice King asked.

"Thanks so much, Simon. I couldn't understand Finn without you," said Marcy. "for now, I'll search that boy and accepted his apologize. Bye, Simon," Marcy takes his hat and axe guitar and flew away, while Ice King tidy up his drum and go home.

"Young people's love story is confusing,"Ice King said to himself. "Now, I wonder, will Finn's plan works?"

-Finn's Tree House-

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Wait a sec! I'll open the door!" Jake said as he opens the door and surprised. "Marcy? What are you doing here?"

"I want to apologise to Finn," she explaine. "Where's he?"

"Oh, I think he's….. in the PB's place for a while. He'll come in 15 minutes precisely. Why don't you come in, I'll make you some bacon pancakes," said Jake.

-15 minutes later-

"I'm Home…" said Finn as he opened the door and surprised. "Marcy!"

"Finn, I'm sorry, for never accept you apologize. I'm overreacted because of my anger. Once again, I'm sorry, Finn," said Marceline.

Finn froze for a while, and hug Marcy so suddenly.

"I'm sorry to, Marcy, for left you without any news," He said," I'll never do that again,"

"It's okay about that problem," said Marcy."Wanna hang out to My Cave?"

"Sure thing!"

-3 hours later, in the top of Finn's Tree House-

"Hey Marcy?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Did Ice King came to your place?" asked Finn.

"How do you know?!" Marceline shocked.

"Honestly, the Ice king came, and explain all to you, is the part of my plan," said Finn.

Marceline start to whacking him playfully.

"Such a silly boy!" She said

-THE END-

**If there's a wrong grammar, etc, just tell me by reviews or PM. And thanks for reading!**

**-Katzius-**


End file.
